Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for communication technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to login and authorization. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With development of network technology, instant messaging (IM) software provides a fast, convenient and highly efficient communication platform for people so that all online users can communicate through fast and instant message exchanges via the Internet, enriching the communication manners. With development of the Internet businesses, various network operators add additional features to many third-party applications based on the instant messaging products. For instance, the users can access the Internet to search for information, publish information, and download songs. In addition, the users can conduct instant communications and play online games via network platforms provided by the network operators.
These third-party applications are usually associated with certain servers (e.g., third-party servers) and account systems. That is, a user who intends to access a third-party application needs to log into a network platform using an instant messaging account and a password. Then, the user inputs the account and the password for the third-party application on an interface of the third-party application shown on the network platform. The user account and the password are sent to a third-party server via the network platform. After the third-party server validates the user account and the password, the user can successfully log into the third-party application. Thus, every time the user accesses a third-party application, the user needs to input a user account and a password and/or even a validation code. Account systems of many third-party applications require the user to set a complicated password to ensure sufficient password strength. Therefore, it is not easy for users to remember accounts and associated passwords. Often, a user may forget the accounts and associated passwords. In particular, for mobile equipment (e.g., tablet computers) that has no external keyboard, it is usually inconvenient for users to input accounts, passwords and/or other information.
Furthermore, plaintext passwords transmitted on the Internet for third-party application logins may be intercepted by hackers, which results in leakage of user account data and privacy data. Usually, a user may use multiple third-party applications and a same password may be implemented for these third-party applications. If the leakage of an account and an associated password for a particular third-party application may cause security issues to a plurality of third-party applications.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for login and authorization.